Sealed With a Kiss
by peacelovebethx
Summary: Lily is in foster care. Over nine years, she has been with dozens of families. She had lost all hope of finding a place she could call home. Until she moves to Hollywood and finds Daemon, who's 100% off-limits. Will Gabriella finally find love and family?
1. Chapter 1

**A series I was planning to post on YouTube, but it took too long to make the episodes. Any questions about the series comment or send me a PM. **

* * *

**Trailer**

She could have been a typical girl… Except that her parents were criminals.

The police caught them and she was put into foster care…

And somehow she ended up here:

_Shows pictures of a castle like mansion with a pool, tennis court, and endless rooms. _

Her new "parents" act like she doesn't exist. She hates them…

You get whatever you want; a room, a bathroom, a cell, clothes, anything.

But she isn't happy.

_Shows a girl crying hysterically._

Then she meets her brother's best friend.

_A handsome boy asks: Who are you?_

_She answers: Lily. _

_He smiles: I'm Daemon._

And she breaks the biggest rule: No Boys.

_Shows her looking worried, facing him: I really can't be here with you._

_He leans in and kisses her gently: Then, no one has to know._

But what happens when everything gets in the way?

_Daemon looking very distressed: Do you love me or not, Lily?_

_Sighs and grabs his arm: Please, Daemon. Don't do this… not now._

_Angry, walks away: I love you. I need more than this_

_&_

_Her brother looking furious: Did I just see you snogging my best friend?_

_She panics: It's not what you think!_

_Raises an eyebrow: All I know is that _is _exactly what I just saw, and mom and dad are not going to happy about this._

Can they hide their secret forever?

_Shows them kissing passionately in the rain…_

Or will they be torn apart?

_Daemon hits the wall with a bloody fist as Lily runs away, crying. _

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Lily Addison

Zac Efron as Daemon Tyler

Ashley Tisdale as Morgan Shay

And Chace Crawford as Brent Jacobs

A story about…

Friendship

Secrets

Loneliness

Family

Love

Passion

& Happiness.

_**Sealed With a Kiss**_

_**(A peacelovebethx original HSM fanfiction story)**_

_Coming Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Lily:

Beautiful

Mysterious

Lost.

When you've never had a home…

Can you believe… in love?

2335 miles… changed her life.

Daemon:

Charming

Rebellious

Lonely

When you've everything…

How can you feel… so empty?

One night changed his life.

Morgan:

Pretty

Blissful

Scared

When your life is perfect…

How can you be afraid… to go home?

A loss of control changed her life.

Brent:

Jokester

Arrogant

Angry

When you're the coolest…

How can your parents… hate you?

One good deed changed his life.

Get ready for…

A New Everything…

The Friends, and The Guy.

The Love…The Life…

The Glamour & The Drama.

**Sealed With a Kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1, A New Home

Hollywood flashes by the car window as the car rushes away from the airport. A depressed Gabriella rested her head on the headrest and sighed at her first glimpses of the famous city, the place that was now her home. Before, she had lived in Syracuse, more than two thousand miles away. While living with nearly two dozen foster families, she'd never been close to anything like Hollywood. And, she probably never would have. That is if it wasn't for her new "family": a snotty, rich couple whose standards for a foster kid Gabriella alone met. Gabriella was trying very hard to tune out her overly excited caseworker, Ashley, as she blabbered on about what a wonderful place Hollywood would be for her.

"The couple is very stable: a nice, married couple with a son a year older than you."

"Don't forget: they're rich." She piped in.

"Gabriella!"

"What? They paid to get you to go all the way here to meet them, and then paid to get me shipped here."

Ashley tried to hide a smile at the word 'shipped', "Well, aren't you excited?"

"No, not really." Gabriella said curtly.

"Why not?" Ashley asked in a very disappointed voice.

"Because you're excited enough for the both us," she answered in a bored manner, "And, I'm sixteen. No normal family wants a sixteen year old. They all want the cute babies."

Ashley sighed," That is _not _true, Gabriella."

"Whatever. I've done this before." _Loads of times, actually. And have any of those families worked out? No, _she thought as she continued to look at the houses out her window, each one bigger than the one before. She sometimes wondered how Ashley could still be so naïve.

A few minutes passed in silence before the car slowed, "This is it." Ashley announced as she turned in to a gated driveway. Ashley rolled down the window, and pushed a button on a menu located on the driver's side of the gate. The gate began to open with a buzz and Ashley drove up the extensive driveway. Gabriella could not believe it. Just from the driveway she could she a tennis court, a massive stone house, and green lawn stretching in all directions. This was her _house!_

**Later- Lily's POV**

I ring the doorbell and wait nervously in front of this gigantic mansion. The door swing open to reveal a guy about my age with rumpled brown hair. "Oh, it's you." He moves out of the doorway to let me in. He closes the door behind me and for a moment I'm stunned. Marble pillars, high ceiling, and a huge staircase loom before me. I have to blink to make sure it's all real. Sure enough, when I open my eyes, everything is the same. _Wow._

"Is that all?" the boys asked, gesturing to the ratty suitcase I was carrying.

"Yea."

"Okay. I guess I'll show you your room." He walked ahead of her and they wound through several hallways and past the kitchen. I saw at least three maids as we walked. Finally, he came to a door off the kitchen and stopped, pushing it open, "This is it." I walk inside. The walls are lavender, the bed has purple covers, and the couches (yes couch_es_) are white. Other than that, all I can say that it is huge. The room's huge, the windows are huge, closet's huge, bed's huge, oh, and the bathroom's huge too. "You're… Lily, right?" he asked me from the doorway. "I'm Brent. I'll be upstairs. You can use the intercom if you need anything." he turned to leave.

"Hey, Brent?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pausing.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" my heart sank in anticipation of his answer.

"You're the seventh foster girl." he said simply, "Oh, yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs will be home for dinner."

Brent disappeared down the hall. I was left to stare incredulously at the room that was now mine. God, talk about going designer crazy. Where will I get enough clothes to fill that closet? I flopped down on the king size bed, which was, of course, the epitome of softness. Within seconds, my eyes fluttered with sleep. I guess a couple of minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt… 

**Later**

"Gabriella," someone uttered her name sounding very distant. Someone was shaking her now. Her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry." apologized Brent, his face looming above her, "Dinner's almost ready. They want to meet you."

Gabriella shot up. How long had she slept? She scrambled up off the bed and smoothed down her top. Brent laughed at her mortified expression, "They won't bite you. At least, not tonight." She had no choice but to follow Brent into a giganticliving room. Gabriella wondered whether everything here was so out of proportion, or whether it was just this house.

A middle aged woman and man and women looked up at them expectantly when they entered. Brent went to stand off to the side of his parents.

"Oh, hello. You must be Gabriella. We've been so anxious to meet you!" exclaimed the woman, pulling her into an over-excited hug. "I'm Sherry." The woman indicated, with an a-little-too-sweet-to-be-genuine smile. "And this is my husband, Tom."

The man, who was tall with graying hair, shook her hand with a simple, "Welcome."

Gabriella's heart sank, but only for a second. She had seen this type of couple before: the type that took in foster children because it makes them look like better people than they actually are. Oh, well. Better to know it won't last now rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

It's short. Yea, sorry about that. Anyway, just an intro to Lily's new "parents". Next chapter: enter Morgan Shay. She'll stir up some action and maybe a second story line (?) Hope you're actually reading this… Enjoy and, like always, review with your questions, comments, predictions, suggestions, etc. etc.

* * *

"So, you're in eleventh grade, right?" Mrs. Jacobs asked me politely as we ate.

"Yes, I am."

"Yes, your case-worker, Ashley, showed us your transcripts. It's rather incredible that you managed to keep your grades at such a high level given the circumstances. Being shifted from one home to another constantly … absolutely dreadful." I stared down at my plate unsure of how to respond, but Mrs. Jacobs didn't seem to notice, "Of course, you'll be enrolled in private school now, along with Brent. A mixed school of course, always thought those all girls' schools were a bit of rubbish myself. One must learn to achieve with a certain amount of… distractions, don't you think?" she asked rhetorically, gazing at me, "Oh, I forgot to ask. How rude of me considering how open-minded California has a reputation to be. You are interested in… men, aren't you, Lily?"

I almost spit out my food when I saw the worried look on Mrs. Jacobs face. I forced myself to shallow before answering, "Yes, I am… straight."

"Oh, good." Mrs. Jacobs, looking pleased, " We do ask, however, while living in this house that you do not participate in certain… _activities_ with boys." I looked to Brent, who was struggling to stifle a grin, to confirm that I was interpreting her words correctly. Apparently, I was. Mrs. Jacobs continued obliviously, "Of course, _fancying _a boy is to be allowed. Yes, feelings cannot be helped, but we are very strict about asking you to abstain from serious or otherwise… _sexual_ relationships with boys, as they tend to distract and hinder aspirations for college."

I was now having a very hard time think of anything to say, "College, ma'am?"

"You are planning to attend college, are you not?" she asked, the lines of worry returning to her face.

"Well, if my grades were good enough, yes. It's just that, I've never had… the _funds_ to attend college." How could people like this even understand not having money?

"Oh, don't you worry about that." she said, waving away my concern with her hand, "If you keep your grades at their current level and stick to our rules, my husband and I will be happy to fund all of your schooling through college. Anyway, we are getting way ahead of ourselves. I imagine that we will need to buy you some new things for school and such. Your books and uniform have been purchased already, but we must buy you a new wardrobe for social gatherings and such. Also, I am assuming you don't have a computer or cellular phone, either. We shall have to buy those too; I don't see it being practical for a teenage girl to be wandering about without them these days. Of course, you don't have to look for these things with me if you can find someone to accompany you, perhaps one of Brent's girl friends, huh?" Mrs. Jacobs stopped talking, looking for a response, but I didn't have one. I was wondering whether to be gracious or offended by her assumptions that I would need so many things.

"Oh, Tom." She exclaimed, turning to her husband, "I've talked the poor girl into shock, haven't I? Her caseworker did say that she has been living in some unpleasant homes for the past several years. Very unfortunate… No matter, we can deal with all that tomorrow. Do you a friend that may be able help Lily with all that, Brent dear?"

Brent looked up, obviously surprised to be addressed by his mother, "Uh…yea, maybe Morgan. She likes shopping."

"Oh, yes. Morgan Shay: a very nice girl, a bit frivolous, but a very nice girl nonetheless. Do you think you could arrange for them to meet tomorrow, Bret dear?"

"Uh, sure. If that's what Lily wants…" I smiled, relieved at being asked my opinion. Actually, I've never really been a fan of shopping. I don't want to disappoint Mrs. Jacobs though, so I just nodded.

"Great." Mrs. Jacobs smiled, "Now that that is all settled, I suppose you all may be dismissed. I suppose that you are exhausted from your trip, Lily." I said my thank you's and goodnight's and left the table.

No POV

Lily laid back on her bed and sighed. At least dinner was over now. The only bad thing was tomorrow she had to go shopping. She pulled her only pair of pajamas out of her suitcase and put them on. Then, she set the alarm on her bedside table to wake her up at 8:00 and climbed under the covers of her new massive bed and drifted to sleep…


End file.
